Oil-well and other exploration applications employ various techniques for obtaining information related to downhole devices, formations, operations, etc. The information may be collected downhole by one or more sensors and then be collected and processed downhole and/or transmitted to the surface for processing.
For example, vibration sensing and monitoring may be performed on an electric submersible pump (“ESP”) to monitor the status of the pump during operation. Traditionally, peak-to-peak or average vibration values are obtained and transmitted to the surface, thus supplying information regarding the amplitude of vibration during operation of a pump. Such information may be used to provide an indication of the operational health of the ESP or other downhole device.